This Program Project application will employ novel remote sampling technologies to achieve new insights into the population dynamics of known and emerging HAB threats, and to address critical mechanisms of toxin action, linking developmental exposures to adult consequences. The Center will be overseen and guided by the Director and Deputy Director. The aims of the Administrative Core are to: 1) Facilitate communication, planning, integration and interaction among Center members, so that the goals and scientific objectives of the Center are achieved. 2) Provide and maintain an administrative structure to oversee and monitor the financial aspects of the Center, including grants management. 3) Establish a structure that will support effective communication and planning with contribution from all Center investigators, through an Internal Advisory Committee. 4) Establish an External Advisory Committee, which will review the Center programs and advise the Director and Deputy Director. 5) Implement evaluation mechanisms, utilizing both Internal and External Advisory Committees. 6) Establish and maintain public and private web pages for the dissemination of information and for data transfer and communication 7) Pursue interactions between the WHCOHH and other OHH Centers, as well as with other EHS Centers, in order to expand the reach and impact of the Center, and potentially to engage collaborators on research issues relevant to the Center mission and themes. 8) Encourage the involvement of Center investigators in community outreach and education efforts. 9) Prepare and deliver the required reports to the NSF and the NIEHS. 10) Organize COHH meetings as required. 11) Ensure compliance with data submission and archiving policies. Public Health Relevance: The ultimate mission of the Center is to improve the public health through enhanced understanding of how oceanic and environmental processes affect the production, distribution and persistence of toxin producing organisms, and the risks from exposure to their potent neurotoxins. The Administrative Core will oversee the functions of the Center to ensure objectives are achieved, to the benefit of society.